Ayumi Hamasaki
thumb|Ayumi HamasakiAyumi Hamasaki (浜崎あゆみ, Hamasaki Ayumi, 2 de octubre de 1978) es una cantante y compositora japonesa de J-Pop originaria de Fukuoka, Japón. Su nombre real en kanji es 濱崎 歩み (Hamasaki Ayumi, 濱崎 歩み). Entre sus álbumes y singles, Ayu (あゆ, Ayu), como es conocida entre sus fans alrededor del mundo, ha logrado vender más de 75 millones de copias, consolidándose así como la tercera artista y la mujer solista que más discos ha vendido en la historia de Japón, que es el segundo mayor mercado musical tras Estados Unidos. En el año 2006 con el lanzamiento de su sencillo nº 39, "[[Startin'/Born to Be...|''Startin'/Born to be...]]", Ayumi Hamasaki se convirtió en la cantante femenina con más números uno dentro de Japón en toda su historia, y también la artista con más sencillos dentro del Top 10 de los rankings, superando a Seiko Matsuda, que antes tuvo este trono. También es la artista con más sencillos vendidos en la historia de Japón (aproximadamente 40 millones de copias vendidas desde su debut en 1998).'' Perfil * Nombre Artístico: Ayumi Hamasaki (浜崎 あゆみ), Hamazaki Kurumi (浜崎 クルミ) nombre que utilizaba en su carrera de modelo y actriz, Ayu (usado en las versiones en alemán). * Apodo: Ayu あゆ (véase también CREA) * Nombre Real: Ayumi Hamasaki (滨 崎 歩) * Fecha de Nacimiento: 02 de octubre 1978 * Lugar de Nacimiento: Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Ocupación': cantante, compositora, artista de performance, productora musical, actriz, modelo, mujer de negocios. * Compañías Discográficas: Avex Trax, Nippon Columbia, Drizzly *'Productor': Max Matsuura * Géneros: J-Pop, J-Rock, Electronica, Electropop, * Periodo de actividad: 1998 - Presente * Web: Página Oficial Personal *'Signo del Zodíaco': Libra *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Altura': 157cm *'Peso': 40kg *'Medidas': 80cm-53cm-82cm * Talentos: Tocar el piano, arreglos florales, dibujo, puede escribir con la mano izquierda y derecha. * Estudios: Piano, caligrafía, ábaco, el arreglo floral * Le gusta leer: Revistas de moda, traducciones de antiguos poemas japoneses * Comidas favoritas: Sashimi, dulces, pasteles, chocolate, y el kimchi. * Comida que no le gusta: la pierna de cerdo * Ciudad preferida: Nueva York * Artistas Favoritos: Keiko (globo), Rie Miyazawa, Seiko Matsuda, Babyface, y En Vogue. * Actores favoritos: Nicolas Cage, Rie Miyazawa * Música favorita: Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Babyface, En Vogue, KEIKO (Globe), Takako Matsu * Películas favoritas: The Bodyguard, Betty Blue, Leaving Las Vegas * Gente que Respeta: Las personas que tienen cosas que no tienen. * Gente que Detesta: Los mentirosos, las personas que no dicen hola. * En sus letras: “Me gusta tratar mis propias experiencias y mis amigos” objetivamente, y poner mis sentimientos honestos en palabras. Si escribo cuando estoy de bajón, será una canción oscura, pero no me importa. Yo quiero ser honesta conmigo misma en todo momento." Biografía Vida previa thumb|200px|Ayu de pequeHamasaki vivió la adolescencia abandonada con su desgraciada abuela, quien fue la que en un principio la crió. Ayumi tiene vagos recuerdos acerca de quién era su padre, quien supuestamente se divorció de su madre y dejó la familia cuando ella tenía alrededor de cinco años, y no vio nunca mas desde entonces sin siquiera recordar su nombre. Creció en un ambiente liberal donde se esperaba que hiciera lo correcto para ella sin que su madre interviniera mucho en sus asuntos, ya que tenía que estar constantemente trabajando para poder mantener a su familia. Cuando cursaba la secundaria decidió comenzar una carrera de modelaje y de actriz. La joven se dirigió a una oficina de modelos de la Prefectura de Fukuoka, y consiguió un trabajo para promocionar un banco local de su ciudad. Tratando de postular a una escuela de Arte en Tokio junto con unos amigos, consiguió ser transferida desde su agencia anterior SOS -que albergaba principalmente modelos jóvenes- a una agencia de talentos más grande, Sun Music, ya que vieron talentos que también podrían explotar en televisión. Con el seudónimo de Kurumi Hamasaki, Ayumi debutó como actriz en la producción Twins Kyoshi (Profesores Gemelos), película de adolescentes donde interpretó a una joven llamada Momo Tachibana. Posteriormente comenzó a utilizar su verdadero nombre para trabajar -o al menos parcialmente cambiando el kanji de Hama''saki'' (浜﨑). Su carrera de actriz fue en ascenso de 1992 a 1997, participando en varias producciones como los dramas Miseinen y la película serie B Sumo Momo Momo. Inclusive trabajó como seiyū para la animación Art Of Fighting, donde prestó su voz para el personaje Lily Sakazaki (aunque sus grabaciones fueron reemplazadas por otra seiyū posteriormente debido a problemas legales internos entre la compañía). thumb|left|150px|Ayu de pequeHamasaki recuerda estos tiempos de trabajo en el espectáculo como tiempos terribles. Sentía que simplemente no podía renunciar aunque lo quisiera mientras vivía en un dormitorio de la agencia en ese tiempo, ya que necesitaba su trabajo para poder ayudar a su familia. Recuerda constantemente la confusión que le causó el comenzar a actuar con personas que ellas antes veía en la televisión de Fukuoka cuando era más pequeña, y también comenzó a llevarse mejor con los hombres que con las mujeres, ya que sentía que estas últimas eran mucho más egoístas y aprovechadoras, viendo esta nueva realidad al interior del trabajo. Un día mientras cantaba en uno de estos bares la joven conoce a Max Matsuura, un reconocido productor que se encontraba en esos momentos buscando nuevos talentos. Él le preguntó si quería seguir una carrera de cantante, y ella tras dudar por algún tiempo finalmente aceptó la proposición. Entonces Hamasaki viajó a la ciudad de Nueva York para recibir clases de canto, y también preparación visual para convertirse en una artista. Matsuura puso a prueba las habilidades de escritora de Ayumi, entregándole melodías y desafiándola para insertarle letras de lo que ella quisiera hablar en sus canciones. El resultado fue prácticamente instantáneo. 1998 - 1999: de A Song for ×× a ''LOVEppears'' thumb|150px|A Song For XX -book-El primer single de Ayumi Hamasaki, titulado "poker face", salió a la venta el día 8 de abril de 1998. El sencillo obtuvo una promoción regular, y debutó en el puesto nº 20 de las listas de Oricon. Poco a poco la joven comenzó a hacerse más conocida, y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus letras. En agosto del mismo año ya conseguía entrar al Top 10 de lo más vendido con su tercer sencillo, "Trust". El grado de atención en torno a esta nueva artista comenzó a aumentar poco a poco, y fue contratada para promocionar distintos productos, factor que la acompañaría -y ayudaría- prácticamente el resto de su carrera. Surgieron críticas positivas en torno a su música y letras, aunque también varias negativas, apuntando a la forma nasal de cantar de la joven, así como también su forma de ser, y muchos la consideraban incluso tonta por su forma de hablar tan lenta, como quién piensa cada palabra que dice. Toda la atención se sostuvo hasta el lanzamiento del primer álbum de la artista, A Song for ××, con el cual llegó al primer lugar de lo más vendido por primera vez, vendiendo más de 1 millón de copias. Lo popular que se estaba haciéndo la música Dance en ese momento en toda Asia, también comenzó a hacerse una tendencia para Ayumi Hamasaki. Ya pasada la promoción de su primer álbum lanzaba "WHATEVER", su primer single lanzado en versión remezclada, y poco después lanzó también ayu-mi-x, álbum que contenía versiones alternativas de las canciones de A Song for ××, tanto bailables como acústicas. thumb|left|150px|LOVEppears -book-Su séptimo sencillo lanzado el 14 de abril de 1999, titulado LOVE ~Destiny~, fue el primero el nº 1 en ventas de las listas de Singles de Oricon. Comenzando con la publicación de Boys&Girls, el formato en que publicaba sus álbums cambió de forma drástica. El equipo de la producción de Hamasaki, siguiendo la tendencia de la industria, cambió los 8cm singles por álbum al formato de 12cm maxi-singles; además, los nuevos lanzamientos contenían muchas remezclas. El tema compitió por primera vez con su rival de ese momento, Ami Suzuki, y su tema "BE TOGETHER". La primera semana Ami vendió más que Ayumi, ambas en el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente, pero ya a la segunda semana Hamasaki logró subir hasta el primer lugar. Consecuentemente, Boys & Girls se convirtió en el primer single que consiguió el platino certificado. En agosto, publicó ""A". En un movimiento sin precedente por Avex Trax, "A''" ofreció 4 temas nuevos y 10 remixes. Sólo el single vendió alrededor de 1 millón 600 mil copias y sigue siendo su single mejor vendido. En noviembre de ese año, aún cuando todavía no había transcurrido un año desde su primer álbum, lanzó su segundo trabajo, "LOVEppears", del cual se vendieron más de dos millones de copias. Tuvo muy buena acogida por parte de sus fans y el hecho de que en la portada del álbum apareciera haciendo ''topless y cubriendo sus pechos con su pelo causó también algo de polémica. 2000: ''Duty'' thumb|150px|Duty -book-Con la llegada del nuevo milenio, Ayumi era ya considerada una de las cantantes con más potencial dentro de la industria musical japonesa, y también dentro de la cultura Pop. La cantante comenzó a aparecer constantemente en numerosas revistas de Moda, y la compañía de cosméticos KOSÉ la contrató como modelo e imagen de su firma, para la cual trabajó durante más de 4 años. El primer producto para la línea de cosméticos del cual Ayumi fue rostro vendió la cifra récord de 500 mil unidades en sólo dos días. "vogue", la canción que se empleó como fondo musical de la promoción, también salió beneficiada, vendiendo alrededor de 700 mil copias. Desde abril del 2000 hasta junio del mismo año, Ayu lanzó un single por mes: "vogue", "Far away", y "SEASONS", los cuales se conocen entre los fanáticos como La Trilogía, dada la conexión en las letras de los tres temas y sus respectivos videoclips. Ya en el mes de septiembre de ese año se produjo el lanzamiento de su tercer álbum, "Duty", y del sencillo "SURREAL". Este álbum, siguiendo la línea de sus antecesores, alcanzó los puestos más altos en los ránkings de ventas, vendiendo casi 3 millones de copias. "SURREAL" también consiguió llegar al primer lugar de lo más vendido en materia de singles, lo que convirtió a Ayumi en la cuarta artista consiguió tener un single y un álbum en el nº 1 de forma consecutiva en las listas de Oricon. Para hacer esta situación aún más reconocible, también fue lanzado el primer concierto masivo de Ayumi en DVD, el cual llegó al número uno en las listas de ventas de DVD a su vez, lo que le concede a la artista el récord de ser la única artista que alcanza estas posiciones en las tres listas en la misma semana. De forma paralela a su éxito comercial, Ayumi también iba evolucionando más y más como artista. Su voz cambió considerablemente al llegar a esta etapa de su carrera, convirtiéndose en un registro mucho más profundo y algo más ronco, que contrasta con la forma aguda y más nasal de sus primeros trabajos. También el estilo de la cantante buscaba una mayor definición, por lo que fue incursionando en nuevos géneros, adentrándose también en instrumentos más acústicos y también del rock como las guitarras eléctricas, hecho que puede apreciarse al interior del álbum "Duty". 2001: de A BEST a ''I am...'' thumb|150px|A BEST -book-Cerca del fin del milenio, Ayumi lanzó su single "M". El single se convirtió en el mayor éxito de la temporada navideña, consiguiendo rápidamente cuatro discos de platino. Este tema también marca el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la carrera artística de la joven cantante, al ser su primera composición propia, usando el seudónimo de CREA, el cual también es el nombre de una de sus mascotas. El año 2001 fue un año de controversia para Ayumi, ya que poco antes del lanzamiento de su sencillo "evolution", se dio inició a su primer Tour masivo a gran escala llamado DOME TOUR, dentro del cual cada espectáculo costaba cifras millonarias. El show comenzó poco a poco a agotar a la artista físicamente, e incluso comenzó a dañar su oído medio izquierdo. Esta dolencia que comenzó a aquejarla con el tiempo se hizo más fuerte, lo que terminó con un desvanecimiento en plenos ensayos para uno de sus conciertos. El desmayo de la cantante fue gran noticia, pero no sólo por el hecho de que haya terminado en el hospital, sino porque esa misma noche tenía un espectáculo, al cual ella profesionalmemte se preparó y realizó. El hecho deja a la joven casi sin audición en uno de sus oidos, pero después de algún tiempo de descanso finalmente logró reponerse para seguir trabajando. Dentro de este mismo año surgió una nueva controversia, esta vez con el álbum de Grandes éxitos que Avex tenía preparado para Ayumi en contra de su consentimiento, el cual fue finalmente titulado A BEST. thumb|left|150px|I am -book-La joven estuvo totalmente en contra del lanzamiento, pero igualmente fue lanzado al mercado. Incluso se cambió la fecha de lanzamiento para ponerse en competencia directa con el segundo disco de Hikaru Utada (su rival directa tras la desaparición de la industria de Ami Suzuki, y que es considerada hasta el día de hoy su más directa competidora), titulado "DISTANCE". Los dos álbumes lucharon arduamente por el primer lugar de las listas de lo más vendido por semanas, y finalmente en el ranking anual realizado por Oricon Utada quedó en el primer lugar y Hamasaki en el segundo. Su segundo disco de remixes Eurobeat, el cual fue titulado ayu-ro mix, se convirtió en el segundo álbum de remixes en la historia de la Música de Japón en encabezar las listas de ventas, siguiendo a LITTLE TOKYO de la cantante de Warner MISIA. Cuando el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum fue retrasado, los precios del stock de Avex Trax disminuyeron, hecho que demostró el gran ingreso representaba Ayumi en ese momento para Avex. Se estimó que, en esos momentos, ella era responsable del 40% de los ingresos del gigante musical. En diciembre realizó un dueto con Keiko Komuro, intengrante de la banda globe, este single formo parte de song+nation, un proyecto de avex sin fines de lucro que reunió dinero para las víctimas de los atentados terroristas del 11 de septiembre en Nueva York. El primer día del 2002, fue presentado su cuarto álbum "I am...", y al igual que sus predecesores fue certificado doble disco de platino. 2002 - 2003: RAINBOW y ''A BALLADS'' thumb|150px|RAINBOW -book-Algunos meses más tarde, mientras Ayumi Hamasaki trabajaba en giras promocionales alrededor de Japón, fue lanzado su sencillo "Free & Easy", con el cual cambió completamente la manera en la que la artista publicaba sus singles. Desde el lanzamiento de este single, todos los que prosiguieron dejaron de incluir gran cantidad de remixes y versiones alternativas, y su contenido bajo del promedio de 10 canciones a 4 o 5 aproximadamente. La canción inicialmente se creyó que no llegaría al primer lugar de las listas de Oricon, ya que el single "Feel fine!" de Mai Kuraki estuvo los primeros días en lo alto de la lista de los más vendidos. Sin embargo, "Free & Easy" llevó a Hamasaki al número uno en las listas semanales. Otro gran éxito fue el sencillo "H", lanzado en junio del 2002. Al igual que "A" de 1999, este single estaba compuesto por varias canciones originales (las 3 canciones de ese single son con consideradas como "Cara A" del mismo), pero a diferencia del anterior, "H" no contenía remixes o versiones alternativas. A pesar de no alcanzar ventas explosivas (principalmente debido a que las ventas de sencillos han bajado sus ventas considerablemente desde comienzos del nuevo milenio, debido a la influencia de internet), el sencillo se convirtió en el más vendido de ese año, y al sobrepasar el millón de copias vendidas fue conmemorado relanzándose el mercado, en formato digipack. Su siguiente single, "Voyage", fue el tema principal del primer cortometraje serie A protagoniado por Ayumi, llamada Tsuki ni Shizumu (o Hundiéndose en la Luna), dirigida por Isao Yukisada. La producción mostró las dotes de Ayumi Hamasaki como actriz por primera vez desde sus días de actriz, y "Voyage" le otorgó a finales de año un Japan Record Award. thumb|left|150px|A BALLADS -book- El quinto álbum de estudio de Ayumi, RAINBOW, fue lanzado en diciembre del mismo año, y aunque llegó al primer lugar en las listas se convirtió en el primero que no alcanzó el estatus de doble platino. El álbum contenía, más que ningún otro álbum anterior, mayor número canciones compuestas por la misma Ayumi (CREA) y también se la escuchó por primera vez cantando en inglés dentro de sus canciones. El álbum tuvo una espectacular promoción, en la que los compradores de la primera impresión del álbum podían acceder a una web que requería contraseña. En esta web se incluía una parte Instrumental del tema "RAINBOW", que no estaba en el álbum original, y aquellos que podían acceder a la página se les permitía enviar sus propias letras para esta parte instrumental. Más de 100 mil personas entraron en la página para dar sus consejos sobre la canción. Finalmente se aprovechó esto para terminar el tema e incluirlo en una recopilación de baladas, A BALLADS, la cual fue lanzada ya en marzo del 2003. Aunque fue muy bien promocionada, A BALLADS se considera un fracaso, dado que no obtuvo ningún disco de platino. Entre las razones, pueden estar el hecho de que la mayoría de las canciones en A BALLADS ya hubieran aparecido en su primer recopilatorio A BEST. Además, sólo habían transcurrido dos años desde su primer recopilatorio cuando este álbum fue presentado. 2003 - 2004: Memorial address y ''MY STORY'' thumb|150px|Memorial address -book-En julio del 2003 fue lanzado &amp;, el cual fue el tercero titulado por una letra estratégica que contenía más de 2 sencillos principales. Se grabaron videos para las tres canciones de este single, al contrario de las canciones del single de "H''" del cual ninguna de sus canciones tuvo videos. Más tarde, al llegar el lanzamiento del trigésimo sencillo de la artista, "forgiveness", se decidió celebrar un concierto de conmemoriación titulado ''a museum ~30th single collection live~, que recopiló los más exitosos temas de su carrera. A finales de este año Ayumi lanzó su primer mini-álbum, titulado Memorial address, en el que sólo había tres canciones inéditas, lo que causó algo de descontento entre los fanáticos. A pesar de las críticas debido al poco material nuevo, se incluyeron videos musicales de todas las canciones del álbum a excepción de una, lo que lo hizo sin duda un éxito en ventas. El álbum concedió a Ayumi el récord de ser la única solista femenina en conseguir un disco de platino con un mini-álbum., aparte del mini-album más vendido en Japón. thumb|left|149px|MY STORY -book-El año 2004 fue un año de revolución para Ayumi, tanto musical como también internamente; fue el año de incursión en nuevos estilos musicales, principalmente el Pop-rock y Rock acústico, así como también la gran polémica interna de Avex en la que fue uno de los principales ejes. Su sencillo "Moments" se convirtió en su primer sencillo en ser lanzado en formatos CD y DVD. Los singles que procederían a este serían lanzados en estos dos formatos hasta estos días. Todo iba normalmente hasta que poco tiempo después de lanzar su sencillo "INSPIRE" ocurrió algo inesperadamente: la prensa anunció que Max Matsuura, productor y amigo de Ayumi desde su debút en 1998, renunciaba a Avex Group Holdings junto a otro productor, Ryuhei Chiba. Estos dos personajes eran considerados una de las principales influencias de la discográfica, y con su partida incluso se presagió la decadencia de la esta, conocida como uno de las más populares dentro de la cultura Pop japonesa y asiática. Se especulaba sobre cual sería el futuro de Ayumi como artista, porque Matsuura había sido su gran soporte, y ya que no estarían más juntos. La especulación se hizo insostenible hasta que la misma Ayumi escribió un mensaje en el blog personal de su página web, diciendo que no abandonaría a Matsuura, y si él había decidido dejar el sello, lo más probable era que ella se iría a su lado. Tras dos días de cobertura mediática sobre el desmorone de Avex (ya que si Ayumi se iba sus ganancias caerían a nivel catastrófico) todo volvió a la normalidad una vez Matsuura y Chiba decidieron regresar a Avex, sólo dos días después de su renuncia oficial. A finales del agitado 2004 para Ayumi y su sello, tuvo salida su esperado álbum MY STORY, su primer full album desde el 2002. Al igual que todos sus álbumes de estudio, se convirtió rápidamente en un éxito, vendiendo más de un millón de copias. En el 2005 se lanzaron al mercado re-ediciones del álbum de MY STORY en versiones SACD, DVD-Audio y un nuevo álbum llamado MY STORY Classical que continúa algunas de las canciones del álbum interpretadas con instrumentos de Música clásica. 2005 - 2007: (miss)understood, Secret y ''A BEST 2'' thumb|150px|(miss)understood -book-Su 35º single, "STEP you/is this LOVE?", lanzado en marzo del 2005, debutó en lo alto de las listas de ventas Oricon en sus apartados diarios, semanales y mensuales, debutando en el nº 1 de Oricon. Seis meses después se lanza a la venta el 36º single, fairyland c/w alterna. El videoclip de fairyland es uno de los más caros que nunca se hayan rodado, costando alrededor de 2.100.000 de dólares estadounidenses. Sólo un mes depsués, en septiembre, fue lanzado su 37º single "HEAVEN", el cual fue su primera canción utilizada en una película, llamada "Shinobi -Heart Under Blade-". Su sencillo "Bold & Delicious/Pride", lanzado al mercado el 30 de noviembre, fue el resultado de nuevos experimentos musicales de la artista, ayudada por el músico Geo, compositor de la banda alemana Sweetbox. Los videos de estas dos canciones fueron grabadas en Nueva York, y ambas canciones presentaron un estilo algo extraño en Ayumi, considerado por muchos muy americanizado. Esto probablemente explicó que, a pesar de llegar el primer lugar en las listas, sus ventas hayan sido una de las más pobres en cuanto a singles. De hecho éste podría ser el sencillo menos exitoso para Ayumi desde hace 3 años atrás. Este mes también se lanzaron dos nuevas canciones, "Startin'" y "rainy day", las cuales aparecerían en el videojuego de Playstation 2 Shin Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, como openings y endings de éste respectivamente. Más tarde se sabría que sólo "rainy day" sería parte del próximo álbum de Ayumi planeado para el primer día del 2006, por lo que "Startin" quedaría fuera. thumb|left|150px|Secret -book-Tras el lanzamiento de su séptimo álbum de estudio "(miss)understood" de forma oficial el primer día del 2006, comenzó lo que sería uno de los años menos productos de Ayumi en cuanto a lanzamientos, pero si un año en donde logró romper algunas metas importantes dentro de la música japonesa. Su primer single del año, "Startin'/Born to Be...", lanzado el 8 de marzo marcó un nuevo récord en la historia de la música en Japón, convirtiendo a Ayumi en la primera artista femenina en tener más singles dentro del #1 de los charts de Oricon de todos los tiempos, quitándole el trono a Seiko Matsuda. Para su sencillo nº 40 hubo grandes expectaciones; desde rumores falsos acerca de sencillos, canciones que nunca existieron, y el supuesto tercer sencillo de tres caras (aunque esto en un momento fue confirmado por el mismo sello disquero), en junio se confirmó que el single sería titulado "BLUE BIRD", sólo de una cara. El tema se convirtió en otro gran éxito, vendiendo en su primera semana más de 160 mil copias, lo que rompió otro récord más dentro de la carrera de Ayumi, convirtiéndola en la cantante femenina con las ventas de sencillos más altas en toda la historia de Japón, con más de 20 millones de copias desde su debút ocurrido nueve años atrás. thumb|150px|A BEST 2 - BlackDesde ese momento comenzaron a surgir diversos rumores acerca de la cantante, principalmente de tabloides que aseguraban que estaba subiendo de peso y que quizás estaría embarazada, aparte de que se le vio como nunca antes junto a Tomoya Nagase, su novio estable desde el 2001. La cantante viajó a Estados Unidos para relajarse, pero también realizó la sesión de fotos en Miami para su Calendario Oficial 2007, y en Hawaii grabó algunos temas para lo que sería su nuevo trabajo discográfico. Mientras tanto en Japón nuevas canciones aparecían en comerciales de cámaras digitales y reproductores de música de Panasonic, las cuales eran "1 LOVE" y "JEWEL", que también hicieron volar rumorees acerca de un posible nuevo single de doble cara A, que contendría las canciones. El 12 de octubre todo esto fue aclarado: no sería lanzado otro single este año, y en vez de eso se lanzaría el segundo mini álbum de Ayumi desde "Memorial address" del 2003, y sería titulado "Secret". Todo estaba preparado para recibir el segundo mini álbum de la artista hasta que sorpresivamente se cambiaron los planes y el 23 de octubre fue anunciado en la página oficial de la cantante que "Secret" se convertiría en su octavo álbum de estudio con 14 temas y no con 7, para la misma fecha anteriormente estimada. Sólo dos singles lanzados este año y un álbum, algo ocurrido por primera vez en la carrera de Ayumi Hamasaki, que quizás se deba a que está aprovechando más su vida y dejando su hábito trabajólico, ya que acostumbrada lanzar al menos 4 singles y un álbum cada año, como mínimo. El 8 de diciembre la cadena de CNN internacional publicó una entrevista de 30 minutos hecha a Ayumi Hamasaki poco antes de lanzarse "Secret". Esta entrevista es la primera que la cantante hace para un medio occidental, y también la primera vez que se le pudo escuchar responder en inglés algunas de las preguntas que se le hicieron, aunque en su mayoría fue doblada. Durante la entrevista se respondieron preguntas sobre al qué le atribuiría su éxito, su vida como ícono pop, y también sobre su primera gira promocional fuera de Japón (es decir por Asia), que se espera para el 2007. thumb|left|150px|A BEST 2 - WhiteDesde que el COUNTDOWN LIVE de bienvenida al año 2007 fue un Best of de los mejores conciertos de Ayumi realizados hasta esta fecha, anunciaba que algo grande estaría por venir en este año. A finales de febrero de este año fue lanzada la continuación de ''A BEST'' del 2001 -el álbum que ha alcanzado mayores ventas de Ayumi-, que serían dos versiones llamadas ''A BEST 2 -Black-'' y ''A BEST 2 -White-''. La selección de singles fueron fechas desde "evolution" hasta "''Bold & Delicious/Pride''", divididas en tristes y felices en las versiones negra y blanca respectivamente, más algunas canciones de álbumes y un tema nuevo "part of Me", que sería un nuevo tema de comerciales para la cadena Panasonic. Se esperaba que álbum fuera un éxito incondicional, y así fue. La primera semana en que fueron lanzadas las dos versiones del álbum fueron el primer y segundo lugar de Oricon y también el United World Charts, vendiendo sólo en Japón en conjunto novecientas cincuenta mil copias, divididas practicamente la mitad entre las versiones negra y blanca. En Japón esta es la segunda vez en treinta y seis años que una artista japonesa ocupa el primer y segundo lugar en las listas de Oricon, y también se convirtió en la primera consigue esto en los United World Charts. En marzo Oricon calificó a Ayumi como la cuarta artista japonesa con mejores ventas, y también como la artista solista con mejores ventas promedio anuales, con más de cinco millones de unidades vendidas al año. La primera gira de Asia de toda la carrera de Ayumi, titulada "ayumi hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2007 A ～Tour of Secret～", dio comienzo los primeros días de marzo del mismo año. Con esta gira, es la primera vez que se presenta en vivo aparte de Japón, en lugares como Taiwán, Shanghái y Hong Kong. Esto causó euforía en los fanáticos asiáticos de Ayumi, donde como resultado en el concierto de Taiwan se agotaron las entradas para el concierto en menos de dos horas, en Hong Kong menos de tres horas y en Shanghai seis horas aproximadamente. En la gira cantó su tema "Who.." en mandarín e inglés por primera vez mostrado al público, provocando gran sorpresa de todos los medios. 2007. Tercer capítulo thumb|Glitter/FatedEn mayo fue anunciado el lanzamiento de su 41º single, el cual sería nuevamente un single de doble cara A titulado "''glitter/fated''" e iniciaría lo que ella llamó su "tercer capítulo", lanzado el 18 de julio en Japón. La sesión fotográfica y el rodaje del video tuvieron lugar en Hong Kong, esta vez para la promoción Ayumi fue menos convencional y grabó un cortometraje musical llamado "Distance Love (glitter/fated)". El 19 de septiembre fue lanzado un nuevo single Rock titulado "talkin' 2 myself" que fue utilizado para un anuncio de la cámara digital Lumix FX-33 de Panasonic, y que igualmente alcanzó el primer lugar en las listas con gran éxito. En diciembre de este año se lanzó el primer single virtual de Hamasaki, siguiendo las tendencias musicales que actualmente están teniendo harto impacto en Japón -las descargas de música a través de internet-, de su canción "[[Together When...|''Together When...]]". El tema fue nº 1 en ventas digitales en ese mes, superando el millón descargas a través de sitios oficiales de música virtual. El 1 de enero del 2008 fue puesto a la venta el más reciente álbum de Hamasaki, titulado ''GUILTY, que incluyó todos sus trabajos del año anterior y fue masivamente promocionado como de costumbre, al igual que todos sus lanzamientos. Lamentablemente, GUILTY se convirtió en el primer álbum de estudio de la artista que no logra llegar al primer lugar en las listas de Oricon, teniendo que conformarse con un segundo lugar por debajo del grupo japonés Kobukuro, y con ventas totales de algo más de 550 mil unidades, aunque sí llegó al primer lugar en otros países asiáticos como Taiwan. 2008: 10th Anniversary thumb|150px|ASIA TOUR 2008 A ~10th Anniversary~El año 2008 comenzó de una manera no muy positiva para Ayumi Hamasaki. Tras los rumores surgidos por la dificultad que experimentó al cantar algunas canciones en el Countdown Live 07-08, el día 4 de enero comunicó de manera oficial en el blog de su club de fans que había perdido completamente la audición en su oído izquierdo, problema que venía arrastrando desde el 2001. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las adversidades que esta nueva realidad le implicará, insistió en que seguirá con su carrera de cantante todo el tiempo que le sea posible. En Ese mismo año y conmemorando el décimo aniversario de su carrera musical, se inició la gira Asia Tour 2008 -10th Aniversary-'', en la que recorrió Japón y también otros países asiáticos. En el primer mes de 2008 se informó en el sitio web oficial de la cantante que se lanzaría al mercado una nueva serie de ''ayu-mi-x, consistente en dos álbumes de remezclas, en los que incluiría sus canciones más populares desde Memorial adress hasta la fecha. La doble publicación ayu-mi-x 6 se dividió así en versiones Gold & Silver, donde colaboraron famosos DJs y productores a nivel mundial. En esas fechas también fue anunciada la noticia de que el esperado DVD del Asia Tour 2007 A ~Tour of Secret~ se comercializaría finalmente el 12 de marzo, después de varios retrasos en la masterización. thumb|left|150px|A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~Durante la segunda semana de enero, Ayumi viajó a Venecia -haciendo escala en París- para rodar un anuncio para la cámara Lumix FX-35 de Panasonic, y el 12 de febrero regresó a Francia para rodar un nuevo videoclip para la versión completa de la canción Mirror, finalmente llamada Mirrorcle World, uno de los interludios de su último disco ''GUILTY''. La versión extendida de la canción se convertiría en el nuevo sencillo de Ayumi, titulado Mirrorcle World, y dentro de este sencillo se encontró, además del tema principal, un b-side nombrado Life, y en conmemoración de su décimo aniversario en la industria musical, una versión actualizada tanto del tema YOU, como de Depend on you, procedentes originariamente de su primer álbum. El día 10 de septiempre, Ayumi lanzó un nuevo recopilatorio titulado ''A COMPLETE ~ALL SINGLES~'', el cual fue comercializado en dos versiones diferentes una de 3 CD solamente y otra con 3 CD y un DVD. Conteniendo ambas un booklet de fotos inéditas de todos los singles. El 12 de diciembre de 2008, Ayumi saca al mercado un nuevo single bajo el nombre de Days/GREEN con dos versiones nuevas de TO BE y LOVE ~Destiny~, y siguiendo con la tradición iniciada con el lanzamiento de Mirrorcle World, el single fue sacado con dos versiones, cambiando el orden de las dos canciones nuevas e incluyendo cada una sólo una de las dos versiones grabadas de las canciones antiguas. 2009: NEXT LEVEL thumb|150px|NEXT LEVEL -book-El 28 de enero de 2009 se puso a la venta el concierto ASIA TOUR 2008 ~10th Anniversary~ Live in Taipei. El contenido de este DVD-BOX es de 3 discos, el 【DISC-1】 contiene el intro + 15 canciones, el 【DISC-2】 es el encore del concierto y trae de vuelta los videos de fondo y el 【DISC-3】 tiene un contenido total de 3 horas de video, todos los MC, versiones a capella, etc. El día 25 de febrero Ayumi Hamasaki estrenó el single llamado Rule/Sparkle. Lo especial de este single es que la canción Rule es el tema principal de la película americana llamada Dragonball Evolution, además, retoma su costumbre de incluir varias remezclas de la canción principal dentro del single, al igual que hiciera con sus primeros singles. El 25 de marzo, un mes después de la salida del single Rule/Sparkle, se puso a la venta el 10º álbum de estudio de Ayumi que se tituló NEXT LEVEL. Se lanzó en 4 versiones distintas, 2CD+DVD , CD+DVD, CD y memoria USB. El segundo CD de la versión de dos discos contiene Audio especial del PREMIUM COUNTDOWN LIVE. Meses más tarde Ayumi anunció en su blog que este año habría single veraniego, tal como fueron BLUE BIRD, fairyland o glitter/fated en su día. El single se llamó Sunrise/Sunset ~LOVE is All~, y su lanzamiento fue el 12 de agosto. El single consta de dos temas con una misma melodía, en versión balada y en versión más rockera, y con letras muy similares. Además contendrá un megamix con alguna de las canciones veraniegas de Ayumi. También se sabrá que estas navidades Ayu sacará otro single de baladas, titulado "You were.../BALLAD", pudiendo, como paso con Green y Days, formar parte del álbum de Ayu del 2010. Discografía Artículo principal: ''[[Ayumi Hamasaki Discografía|''Ayumi Hamasaki Discografía ]] 'Álbumes de Estudio' * 1995: Nothing from Nothing (pre-Avex mini-album) * 1999: A Song for ×× * 1999: LOVEppears * 2000: Duty * 2002: I am... * 2002: RAINBOW * 2003: Memorial address (mini-album) * 2004: MY STORY * 2006: (miss)understood * 2006: Secret * 2008: GUILTY * 2009: NEXT LEVEL * 2010: Rock 'n' Roll Circus * 2010: Love Songs Conciertos Lista de Conciertos de Ayumi Hamasaki 'Tours' *2000: Ayumi Hamasaki Concert Tour 2000 Vol.1 *2000: Ayumi Hamasaki Concert Tour 2000 Vol.2 *2001: Ayumi Hamasaki Dome Tour 2001 A *2002: Ayumi Hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2002 A *2002: Ayumi Hamasaki STADIUM TOUR 2002 A *2003: Limited Team Ayu Live Tour *2003: A museum ~30th single collection live~ *2003–2004: Ayumi Hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2003-2004 A *2005: Ayumi Hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2005 A ~MY STORY~ *2006: Ayumi Hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2006 A ~(miss)understood~ *2007: ''Ayumi Hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2007 A ~Tour of Secret~'' *2008: Ayumi Hamasaki ASIA TOUR 2008 A ~10th Anniversary~ *2009: Ayumi Hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2009 A ~NEXT LEVEL~ *2010: Ayumi Hamasaki ARENA TOUR 2010 A: Rock'n'Roll Circus *2010: Ayumi Hamasaki Rock'n'Roll Circus Tour FINAL 〜7days Special〜 Filmografía Curiosidades * Tiene una habitación especial en su casa de artículos Hello Kitty (2009) * Come pollo del KFC y lame sus dedos después de devorar el pollo (2006) * Al igual que todas las chicas japonesas, ella también le gusta posar con el signo V (2006) * Es una gran fanática de Louis Vuitton (2006) * No le importa ser fotografiada sin maquillaje, pero sólo desde una distancia (2006) * Las gafas de sol son su declaración de moda favorita, y le gustan grandes y en tonos oscuros (2006) * Coleccionar cosas blancas para su habitación. (1999) Premios Artículo principal: Premios de Ayumi Hamasaki Véase también * Ayupan * AYUREADY? * CREA Enlaces 'Oficiales' * Ayumi Hamasaki Sitio Oficial (en japonés) * Ayumi Hamasaki Sitio Oficial (en inglés) * TeamAyu (Sitio Oficial) * Sitio Oficial Colección online de todos los videos musicales de Ayumi Hamasaki (incluidos los making-of) * Ayumi Hamasaki Canal de YouTube * Ayumi Hamasaki en Twitter * Ayumi Hamasaki en MySpace 'Fan Sites' *http://www.ayumihamasaki.es (FanSite en Español) Categoría:J-Pop Categoría:Artistas Categoría:Artistas de Avex Trax Categoría:A